Husband & Husband
by natsumi19
Summary: Zoro y Sanji son policías en la gran ciudad. Sin embargo, por varias causas, Zoro salva la vida a Sanji. Este, a cambio, le dice que hará cualquier cosa para saldar su deuda por haberle salvado la vida... Cualquier cosa... Incluso, ¿casarse con su salvador? UA. Posible OOC.
1. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

¡Hola, hola! Bueno, ayer vi la película de "Os declaro marido y marido" (no sé cómo se llamará en otros países xDD), pero en verdad AMO esa peli, ya que no habla de las personas homosexuales como si fueran una enfermedad (como mucha gente piensa por desgracia), so~ os aconsejo verla, sino pss me he inspirado en esa peli para hacer este fic, so~ que no os extrañe que en muchas cosas se parezca x33

Ante todo, los personajes de One Piece son de **Eiichiro Oda** (sino Zoro y Sanji ya estarían casados y con hijos ¬w¬ xDD)

* * *

En una gran ciudad de Japón, llamada Grand Line se le solía llamar la capital de los delincuentes por los grandes robos y experiencia que muchos de ellos eran capaces de hacer. Pero por supuesto, detrás de cada gran delincuente, corre un gran policía.

Dos de esos grandes agentes de policías corrían por los oscuros callejones con la misión de atrapar a otro de los muchos delincuentes de la ciudad. Ambos eran altos, pero uno de ellos se caracterizaba por tener el pelo verde y la piel morena, llamado Roronoa Zoro. Mientras que el otro era todo lo contrario de él, tenía el pelo rubio pálido, al igual de su piel, blanca como la leche, llamado Sanji. Aunque ambos eran muy diferentes en cuanto a físico, ambos eran igual en dos cosas: la primera que ambos eran atractivos para todas las mujeres de Grand Line; y la otra, que ambos tenían la meta de terminar con la delincuencia en aquella ciudad, como policías que eran.

-¡Oye, tú, imbécil, te he dicho que te pararas!- gritaba el peliverde enojado al ver el poco caso que le hacía el joven encapuchado al que seguían desde un buen rato.

-¡Serás imbécil, cómo te va a hace caso, por algo se llaman delincuentes! ¡Son malos!- le reñía el rubio casi pegándole una patada a su compañero de placa.

-¡Cállate, imbécil!- re contestaba cabreado el moreno, volviendo su vista al delincuente que les tiraba cajas y cubos de basura para despistarlos.

Al fin, el delincuente encapuchado terminó su trayectoria encerrándose en un edificio abandonado, el que entes era una taller. Ambos policías pararon, ambos en un lado distinto de las grandes portas que cerraban aquel edificio y por donde había entrado en encapuchado.

El peliverde paró e intento escuchar algo.

-No se oye nada- susurró lo más alto que pudo para que su joven amigo le escuchara.

-Claro que no se oye nada, ni que fuera a empezar a gritar: "estoy aquí, estoy aquí", para que le cojamos- le respondió sarcástico el rubio, sacando su pistola de su cadera al ve que el otro hacia lo mismo que él.

Zoro le dio la señal de que abriría la puerta, a lo que le otro asintió, preparándose detrás de él para cubrirle. De una patada, el moreno pudo abrir las grandes portas, entrando tanto él como el rubio.

El gran edificio estaba en silenció. No se podía ni ver ni oír nada, pero se podía oler la gran humedad de la superficie y a excrementos de toda clase de bichos y ratas que seguramente habrían criado allí.

Poco a poco fueron desplazándose lentamente, mientras Zoro sacaba una pequeña linterna en casos de este tipo.

-No parece que haya nadie aquí- le susurró Sanji poniendo todas sus alertas en cada rincón donde sus ojos se posicionaban en aquel sucio sitio.

-Yo que tú no bajaba la guardia, cejillas- le reprendió Zoro casi en el mismo estado que su acompañante.

-No me digas, y yo que tenía ganas de traerme aquí un juego de té para jugar- le respondió burlón el otro, sacándoles a ambos una sonrisa para quitar el estrés acumulado en aquel momento.

-¡Policía! ¡Será mejor que salgas con las manos en alto!- anunció a la nada el joven peliverde, poniendo en alto su arma.

-Dilo más alto, creo que las cucarachas del sótano no te han oído bien- le dijo Sanji poniendo los ojos en blanco por la tontería que acababa de hacer al dejarse escuchar.

De repente, de la nada salieron treinta hombres armados empezando a disparar hacia los policías. Estos intentaron esquivarlos poniéndose detrás de una pared que poco les iba a ayudar.

-Mierda, era una trampa- dijo enfadado disparando hacia los flashes que hacia las pistolas de sus enemigos al disparar hacia ellos, hiriendo a más de uno.

-No me digas, yo no me había enterado- seguía el rubio burlándose de él.

-Ya vale de tus tonterías, estamos en un grave problema- le regañó Zoro ya arto de las tonterías del rubio, al quedarse sin munición. Zoro sacó de su otra cadera la espada enfundada de la que todos sabían de él.

-Hay unas veinticinco personas disparando, ¿crees que podrás con ellos?- le preguntó serio el rubio, al quedarse él también sin munición.

-¿Cinco minutos?- dijo mirando hacia sus enemigos. El rubio se rió.

-Yo lo hago en tres.

-Veremos cuanto tardas en llorar, cejillas.

-Lo mismo te digo, marimô- rió el rubio mirándolo y saliendo junto a su compañero.

Ambos empezaron a defenderse con las armas que tenía: el peliverde con su gran katana y el rubio con sus potentes piernas, ambos intentando esquivar las balas.

Ya quedaban menos a los que derribar y Sanji ya podía ver su victoria. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que un tipo alto con ojos dorados se acercaba sigilosamente a él por detrás.

-Yo que tú, marimô dejaría de hacer el imbécil, porque he ganado esta vez- le gritaba riendo el rubio, viendo que el otro había terminado después de él. Zoro le miró enfadado por las burlas, pero se le fue la alegría al ver a aquel hombre acercándose al rubio sin que este hiciese nada.

-¡Sanji, cuidado!- le gritó corriendo hacia él, pero era demasiado tarde, cuando Sanji miró hacia el lugar en el que señalaba el peliverde, solo pudo ver una gran espada cayendo hacia él y a alguien empujándolo, después de eso... todo se volvió oscuro.

...

Sanji poco a poco abría los ojos, encontrándose con un techo bien iluminado y en una cama mullidita. Eso sí, reconocía aquel siempre extraño olor a hospital.

-¿Señor Kuroashi? ¿Señor? ¿Me escucha?- le preguntaba una voz delicada de mujer. Sanji poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la luz encontrándose con una enfermera con grandes pechos y pelirroja (N/A: sí, sí, es Nami, es que no sabía cómo describir a la mujer xDD).

-¿Estoy en el cielo?- preguntó un poco adolorido el rubio, viendo como la mujer lo mirara como si se estuviera riendo de ella.

-No, está en el hospital Black Live (N/A: ni idea de dónde he sacado el nombre xDD)- le respondió la mujer ¿enfadada?

-Qué lástima, y yo que creía que Dios se había apiadado de mí y me había mandado a un hermoso ángel- le contestaba el rubio intentando incorporarse.

-No creo que Dios se preocupe por alguien como usted- le contestaba la mujer enfadada por cómo le hablaba el hombre. La pelirroja sin más le puso una inyección en el brazo (con cierta fuerza que el rubio notó) y se iba a ir cuando.

-Espera, ¿y el marimô? Me salvó la vida- le preguntó Sanji antes de que se fuera. La mujer sin contestarle solo aparto la cortina de al lado de la cama de Sanji, dejándole ver al peliverde dormido en una cama. La mujer sin más se fue aun enfurruñada.

-¿marimô? Venga sé que me estás escuchando- le llamaba el rubio, tirándole como podía una almohada.

-¿Qué pasa, Sanji?- le preguntó Zoro abriendo los ojos, se notaba que había pasado él por el dolor que aquella katana no le había hecho.

-Pasa, que me salvaste la vida- le dijo el rubio mirando las vendas que se podían ver en pecho descubierto del peliverde.

-Da igual, tú habría hecho lo mismo que yo- le dijo, quitándole importancia Zoro al asunto.

-No, no da igual- le cortó enfadado el rubio, haciendo que Zoro girara su vista hacia él. -Me salvaste la vida, así que yo haré lo que quieras para saldarlo, lo que necesites te ayudaré- le decía serio el hombre rubio. Zoro solo asintió.

Después de un rato en silencio, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quienes se han dejado acorralar- se reía un pelirrojo con aspecto de macarra, junto con un pelinegro con tatuajes, un moreno con la nariz alargada y hombre enorme con gafas de sol y pelo azul.

-Habló el que debería haber llegado antes con refuerzos- le reprendía el rubio tirando otra almohada al pelirrojo. Sí, eran sus compañeros de comisaría, al parecer fueron ellos los que al llegar apresaron a todos los sospechosos del lugar, aunque algún que otro consiguió escapar.

-¿Estaba entre los sospechosos un hombre con ojos dorados?- preguntó Sanji interesado.

-No, todos eran simples traficantes, tanto de drogas como de armas, ¿por qué lo dices?- sin embargo Sanji cayó.

-Fue el tipo que me hizo esto- respondió con indiferencia Zoro. Cambiando de tema -¿y Luffy y Ace? ¿Alguien llamó a su colegio?

En cuanto lo dijo, la puerta se volvió a abrir revelando a otro pelirrojo pero con una amplia sonrisa, dejando pasar a dos niños pequeños.

-¡Zoro!- gritó el más pequeño de ellos, abrazando al peliverde con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Luffy! ¿Cómo estás?- le abrazaba el hombre al pequeño, mientras el otro niño aún no se había acercado a él. -¿Ace? ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó preocupado Zoro al niño más mayor.

-Este es el mismo hospital, ya sabes- le respondió Ace, llorando y acercándose también para abrazar a su tío.

Sí, eran sus sobrinos. Los padres de ellos, después de un accidente fueron tratados en ese mismo hospital, pero al final ambos fallecieron. Zoro, hermano de Kuina, y madre de ambos niños, decidió quedarse con ellos al ser al único que tenía, pero también porque les quería mucho, eran como sus hijos.

-Tranquilos, yo nunca os dejaría- les decía acariciando sus cabezas a sus sobrinos.

-Eso, no os preocupéis. Hacen falta más de cien tíos para matar a vuestro tío- reía el rubio al lado del peliverde.

-Sanji-san, luego cuando se recupere nos podría hacer algo de comer- reía el pequeño Luffy, tirándose a la cama del hombre rubio.

-Claro, ya sabes que eres mi cliente favorito- le decía acariciándole también la cabeza.

Luego de un rato, todos se fueron a sus casas. Shanks le informó a Zoro de que se quedaría con Ace y Luffy hasta que se recuperase a lo que accedió agradecido el peliverde. Después, en la noche, les había traído la comida, pero extrañadamente Zoro no había probado bocado.

-¿Qué te pasa marimô?- preguntó Sanji, mientras partía un trozo de carne de su plato.

-Creo que voy dejar el cuerpo de policía- le informó deprimido Zoro a su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pero a ti te encanta ser policía- le decía sorprendido Sanji.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero si muriera, les dejaría sin nada a Luffy y a Ace, estarían solos- seguía Zoro, aún mirando su comida.

-Escucha, no dejes el cuerpo, estoy seguro que habrá alguna solución para esto- le aconsejaba Sanji. -Ahora come, no querrás preocupar a tus sobrinos.

Después de una semana, ambos ya se habían recuperado. Sanji, por supuesto había corrido en busca de mujeres después de aquella tortura en la que no había podido tocar a ninguna. Mientras Zoro había ido a un seguro de pensiones para poder saber si podía dejarles algo de dinero si él muriera y un tutor legal que los cuidara.

-Lo lamento señor, pero la pensión solo se puede hacer por consecuencia de funeral o matrimonio, no se puede hacer nada. Y sobre el tutor legal, tampoco creo que se pueda dejar a un amigo suyo, debe ser familia- una detrás de otra noticia peor le daban al pobre Zoro, que no podía dejar nada a sus pobres sobrinos en su muerte.

Zoro estaba en su casa, después de tan malas noticias mirando el correo y el periódico. Mientras que pasaba las páginas del periódico pudo ver un anunció que le dejó intrigado. El anuncio hablaba sobre una pareja famosa de homosexuales que se acababan de casar. Eso le dio un idea, cogiendo las llaves del coche y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Luffy, Ace, voy a salir un momento, ¿vale?- les dijo para luego salir de la casa.

Al fin, llegó a su destino y nervioso llamo a la puerta de la gran casa. La puerta se abrió, dejando salir a un rubio en pijama, dando por hecho que pronto se iría a dormir.

-¿Marimô? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con obvia sorpresa el rubio dejándole pasar.

-Escucha, ¿dijiste que harías todo lo que sea para saldar la cuenta por salvarte la vida, no?- le decía impaciente Zoro.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?- le preguntó curioso Sanji a su compañero.

-Escucha, necesito que te cases conmigo- le pidió Zoro con ojos esperanzados al rubio.

-¿Qué te has tomado, Zoro?- le preguntó Sanji con un leve sonrojo por la declaración de su amigo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerle esa broma? Pero parecía tan desesperado que incluso lo dudo un poco, ¡espera! No, yo NO dudé, me gustan las MUJERES, pensaba el rubio poniéndose colorado en busca de respuestas.

-No, no es lo que tú te piensas, no me gustas, me gustan las mujeres- le explicaba Zoro, aunque Sanji se sintió un poco ¿triste? al decirle que no le gustaba, vale, eran horas de irse a dormir, pensaba aún el rubio esperando la respuesta. -Necesito casarme contigo, porque si no lo hago, cuando muera mis sobrinos no tendrás nada que echarse a la boca. Al parecer la ley dice que para hacer eso, como tutor legal debo estar casado o muerto- le explicaba el moreno sentándose en un sillón.

-¿Y no has pensado en preguntarle a alguna mujer que pida dinero?- le decía el rubio.

-Ese es el problema, yo no tengo dinero que dar a nadie para estar casado. Por eso te necesito, eres el único al que puedo confiar esta tarea, por favor- le pedía de nuevo mirándole a los ojos, y haciéndole enrojecer de nuevo al rubio.

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero soy una de las personas menos homosexuales que hay. No creo que funcione tu plan- le decía Sanji girando su cuerpo, no podía seguir mirando aquellos ojos que lo confundían más y más, cayendo en su trampa.

-Por favor, Sanji, te salve la vida- le dijo Zoro cogiéndole de los hombros y dándole la vuelta para mirarlo.

Sanji se quedó sin palabras, en verdad Zoro era atractivo, pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASABA HOY? pensaba el rubio, pero enfrentarse a aquellos ojos que le suplicaban le costaba mucho, y además tampoco sería tan difícil solo se harían pasar por gays, ¿qué podría pasar mal?

-Está bien- suspiró el rubio derrotado y sacando una sonrisa a Zoro.

-¡Bien! Muchas gracias, Sanji- le agradeció Zoro abrazándole de una forma muy ¿cálida?, ¡YA VALE! deja de pensar en eso, pensaba aún sonrojado Sanji en esos musculosos brazos que lo rodeaban.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capi, y espero ver reviews para seguirla. Sobre la peli, lo vuelvo a decir, os la recomiendo al 100 % es súper divertida y me encanta verla, aunque claro en mi fic (como sabéis) terminará con un hermoso final feliz con mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho -después de media hora- mucho romance and love everywhere(no le gustan los dramas . Y bueno, espero que os haya esté gustando mi fic y pss si sois buenas personas (que lo sois x33) dejaréis un review x33

Por cierto, a la gente que siga mi fic de "En el amor y el la guerra", tranquilos, la seguiré pronto, no tengáis paciencia, es que me vienen las ideas cuando no tengo el pc a mano -3- (culpen a mi cabeza masoca xDD)

Okey, nos vemos pequeños yonkis (?)

¡Byee!


	2. De incógnito y sueños

¡Holaaa! Pss aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste tanto este fic como la peli que recomendé, y sí en verdad es divertidísima, yo la amo mucho x33, so~ aquí el capi #2 x33

Ante todo, los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a **Eiichiro Oda** (algún día iré a pedirle los derechos de autor de Sanji y Zoro (¿?) okno xDD)

* * *

Ambos policías iban caminando por la gran calle de Gran Line. Ambos llevaban sendos disfraces que había pedido Sanji que llevaran por si alguien los reconocía, aunque a Zoro no le convencieron demasiado.

Al fin llegaron al ayuntamiento donde decidieron que firmarían los papeles de matrimonio. Pero por desgracia tuvieron que hacer cola para ello, sentándose a esperar en un sofá viejo y mugriento donde les había pedido la señorita que esperaran. Mientras esperaban, Zoro se le quedó mirando a Sanji.

-¿Qué miras, marimô?- preguntó molesto el rubio al ver que no le apartaba la mirada de encima.

-Que pareces imbécil con esas gafas con bigote- le soltó indiferente el peliverde, bueno ahora moreno hombre, llevándose una patada en la cabeza por dicho insulto.

-Cállate, te recuerdo que esta fue tu genial idea- le gritó bajito el rubio, avergonzado por la situación en la que estaba.

-Sí, pero lo de llevar disfraces es una tontería.

-No, no lo es. ¿Y mi reputación de amante de las mujeres qué, eh?- le decía enfadado el rubio, nervioso también porque ya llevaban un rato y por desgracia al estar dentro de un recinto no podía llevarse un cigarro a la boca. -Vale que tú seas algo mariposón, pero eso no significa que yo también lo sea- le decía intentando insultarlo el rubio, recibiendo una mirada amenazante.

-Para empezar, la palabra correcta es gay. Y segundo, ¿qué tienes en contra de los gays? Siguen siendo personas igual, si hubieras sido mujer también te lo habría pedido- le decía el moreno, dejando a un Sanji algo arrepentido por insultar a los homosexuales de esa forma. En cierta forma, Zoro tenía razón, los gays seguían siendo personas, aunque les gustaran las personas de su mismo sexo.

-Lo siento- dijo arrepentido Sanji, bajando la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño al que acababan de regañar.

-No importa, de todas formas, te vas a casar con un hombre, así que por lo menos intenta ser algo gay. Aunque sea un poco para dar el pego- le aconsejaba Zoro, mirando hacia el frente de la sala.

Sanji sonrió con una sonrisa pícara, como si fuera a hacer una travesura y esos lo que iba a hacerle al pobre Zoro.

-Está bien. Intentaré ser algo gay- le decía encogiéndose de hombros Sanji.

Zoro lo miró desconfiado, siendo que el rubio había aceptado su papel sin quejas. Mientras Sanji miraba divertido al peliverde, este volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el frente.

Ambos, un Sanij divertido y un Zoro desconfiado, no se dieron cuenta que un hombre algo mayor, casi de cincuenta años con apariencia granjera se sentaba a un lado de Sanji sin decir palabra y cogiendo una de las tantas revistas de la sala de espera.

Sanij empezó con su juego.

-Bueno, entonces si tenemos que ser algo gay, deberíamos empezar- le susurraba descaradamente Sanji al oído de Zoro, haciéndole sonrojar al pobre peliverde. Mientras Sanji empezaba a manosearle la pierna que tenía al alcance, acercándole al cuerpo del rubio. -Solo para dar el pego, ¿no, marimillo?- seguía susurrándole Sanji subiendo su mano de la pierna de Zoro a un lugar más peligroso.

Zoro no sabía que decir, a parte que el toque de Sanji era como una caricia y su amiguito le estaba gustando aquel juego. El peliverde, dándose cuenta de ello apartó la mano de Sanji bruscamente y apartándose del rubio mínimamente para guardar distancias.

-Uy, ¿y eso? No deberías ser tan malo con tu futuro esposo- le volvía a susurrar Sanji en la oreja, volviendo tanto su mano a la pierna de Zoro como su otra mano dirigiéndose al pelo falso de su amigo para que no se fuera.

-Ya vale, Sanji, no hace falta que seas tan gay- le reprochaba Zoro intentando apartar a su "futuro esposo" de él.

Con tanto toqueteo y susurro, al final Sanji consiguió sentarse de lado encima del regazo de Zoro, acariciando y manoseando el pecho del peliverde y dándole ¿besos? en el cuello. Ese juego le empezaba a gustar "demasiado" a Zoro a punto de llevarse a Sanji en brazos a alguno de los cuartos de baños, sentarlo en uno de los lavabos y...

_NO, NO, NO Y NO_, pensó de repente Zoro al darse cuenta del estado en el que estaba y lo peor aún era ¿cómo había llegado a ese estado? Sanji seguía jugando con él y al no parar de jugar no se había dado cuenta del estado de su amigo ¿o sí?

-Maricones- oyeron ambos, parando a la vez y dirigiendo su vista hacia donde había venido la voz, encontrándose con el hombre que se había sentado junto a Sanji antes.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntaron a la vez Zoro y Sanji, mirando con odio al hombre que se hacía oídos sordos como si nada.

-Na-nada- dijo el hombre, intentando hacerse el loco delante ellos.

-Ah, creíamos- respondieron de nuevo ambos a la vez y volviendo a seguir en lo suyo.

Después de unos 10 segundos en el que Sanji seguía con su juego, volvieron a escuchar más fuerte al lado de ellos.

-Maricones.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, haciendo que la pareja se levantará enfadada empezando a reprochar al hombre con insultos y algún que otro golpe por parte del rubio. Ambos estaban gritando, sin darse cuenta de que la secretaria del estrado se había acercado a ellos para darles paso al contrato de matrimonio.

-Etto... ¿señores?- llamaba la mujer temerosa, viendo como seguía insultando al hombre que intentaba huir de aquella masacre.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron a la vez ambos furiosos todavía. Aunque Sanji se calmo al ser una moje con quien hablaba.

-Es vuestro turno...- dijo en susurro la chica, empezando a caminar para que la siguieran.

La mujer los llevó hasta un pequeño despacho, donde les indicó que se sentaran en las sillas de enfrente de la mesa. Ambos al coger sus posiciones, miraron a la mujer que imprimía las hojas que los harían casarse.

-Bien, en cuanto firmen aquí y... aquí, ambos serán matrimonio- le dijo la mujer, señalando los lugares donde debían poner su firma.

Ambos la firmaron sin rechistar y le entregaron a la mujer los papeles.

-Bien, ya son esposo y esposo- les comentó feliz la mujer guardando los papeles y mirando si hacían algo para celebrar dicha asociación.

-Ah, sí, sí...- dijo de pronto Zoro, que cogió el mentón del rubio para posar sus labios en los de él, en un leve beso, para luego separarse y levantarse hacia la puerta esperando al rubio que se había quedado en shock. -Venga, vámonos, ummm... ¿cariño?- preguntó más que llamó el peliverde, haciendo que un Sanji sonrojado hasta las orejas le siguiera. Dejando sola a la mujer que casi le daba un derrame nasal al ver aquel beso (N/A: si queréis os podéis imaginar que sois vosotras la secretaria, yo en su posición me quedaría igual que ella xDD).

Ya en el coche del peliverde en el que habían llegado, ambos estaban en total silencio.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- preguntó el rubio al peliverde, sonrojado aún.

-Porque si no habría sospechado, ¿no viste cómo esperaba algo?- le dijo indiferente el peliverde, aunque en su interior su corazón aún iba a mil por hora al haber acariciado con sus labios los del otro.

-Umm- asintió, algo ¿dolido? Estaba dolido por aquellas palabras, pero ¿por qué? al fin y al cabo era solo un beso, había besado a un millón de chicas que no le gustaba para que lo dejarán en paz, ¿por qué con el peliverde era totalmente diferente?

Al fin llegaron a casa del peliverde, donde en la entrada estaban las cosas del rubio en cajas. Ya que habían decidido que para dar más el pego de matrimonio, debían convivir juntos y dar el pego por si alguien del ayuntamiento sospechaba algo.

-Los de la mudanza podían haber metido las cajas en la casa- se quejó el rubio al ver todas sus cosas tiradas en la calle como si fueran basura. -¡Oye, marimô, podrías ayudarme!- llamó enfadado el rubio al ver que el peliverde entraba a su casa indiferentemente de las cajas a su alrededor. -Imbécil...- comentó para sí el rubio deprimido al ver que su "esposo" no le hacía caso.

Intentó levantar una caja con sus brazos, pero no llegó a levantarla ni un milímetro del suelo (N/A: lo siento para las fans de Sanji, en las que me incluyo, en este fic tengo que hacerlo un poco damisela en apuros, aunque sé que el es muuy fuerte TTwTT -lo ama con todo su love-).

Sanji siguió intentando levantar alguna que otra caja, pudiendo meter tres o cuatro de todas ellas dentro, pero claro, eran las que menos pesaban. Volvió a levantar la caja del principio peros seguía sin poder, la arrastró un poco pero de tanto arrastrarla, la caja se rompió y Sanji vio apenado sus cosas por el suelo.

-Esto no puede ir peor- se lamentó Sanji, pero sí podía ir peor.

Un trueno se oyó en el ambiente y en unos minutos empezó a llover a cantaros. Sanji agachó la cabeza, derrotado, empezando otra vez a intentar mover las cajas.

Dentro de la casa, Zoro acababa de sentarse en su sillón favorito, haciendo hora para ir a recoger a sus sobrinos del colegio. Buscó su periódico y lo encontró al lado del gran ventanal que daba al exterior de la casa.

Zoro se quedó mirando a través de ella. Viendo como Sanji -al punto de llorar- estaba aún intentando meter sus cosas dentro. Zoro lo vio con tristeza y dejó el periódico en su sitio.

-Tks, idiota...

Sanji estaba a punto de llorar al ver la resistencia de las cajas, se veía toda la noche intentando mete las dichosas cajas, mientras el estúpido marimô dentro de la casa felizmente durmiendo.

Volvió a la caja inicial, que ya todas se encontraban mojadas por la lluvia. Volvió a intentar levantarla, nada. Llorando de frustración intentaba volver a levantarla, nada. Pero unos fuertes brazos morenos levantaron si casi fuerza la caja llevándola adentro. Al igual que las otras cajas que se le habían resistido a Sanji.

Sanji se quedó pasmado, aún en el suelo mojándose por la lluvia. Al terminar, Zoro se dirigió a él.

-Venga, idiota, vas a pescar un resfriado si te quedas allí tirado- le dijo Zoro agachado junto a él y levantándolo como princesa.

-Gracias marimô- le susurró al oído el rubio a su "salvador" de nuevo. Zoro solo le sonrió.

El peliverde llevó al cuarto de baño al rubio.

-Será mejor que te duches, antes de que te refríes- le aseguró Zoro, antes de salir por la puerta del baño y dejarlo solo.

Sanji sonrió cálidamente, desnudándose y abriendo el agua de la bañera para luego meterse en ella. Sanji aún seguía sonriendo por la acción tan cálida y tierna que le había hecho Zoro.

_-Al final, estar casado con él, no será tan malo como creía-_ pensaba l rubio en la bañera, dejando que el calor de su corazón y del agua lo relajaran hasta quedarse dormido.

**Sueño de Sanji POV Sanji**

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, ¿dónde estaba? Parecía una habitación de un hotel de lujo. Me levanté mirando que estaba tumbado en una cama espaciosa, con sábanas de un color rojo que se notaban a simple vista que valdrían más que mi vida. La habitación estaba decorada con tonos al igual que el de la cama, y una inmensa lámpara telaraña en el techo, pero no estaba encendida.

Toda la luz que había en la habitación venía de las velas que alumbraban el lugar, dándole un toque mágico a la habitación.

Realmente era un lugar hermoso, pero ¿qué hacía yo en un lugar tan lujoso como aquel?

De repente, se abrió una puerta, dejando pasar a alguien que iba con un yukata verde, desarreglado, pero dándole un toque sensual a sus movimientos al acercarse a mí.

-Sanji...- me susurró al oído, me fije mejor en aquel ¿hombre? Pelo verde como un marimô, musculoso y moreno.

-Z-Zoro... ¿q-qu...?- no podía ni hablar, mientras él me miraba acercándose más y más a mí, hasta que me di cuenta de que me había posicionado debajo de él. No podía hacer nada, sus ojos me intimidaban y sus manos empezaban a recorrer mi cuerpo ¿desnudo? Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de que no llevaba nada de ropa encima y de paso con el marimô encima.

Intente parar sus manos y taparme con las sábanas de aquella cama, pero Zoro no me lo permitió colocando mis manos en los barrotes de la cama y atarlos con unas ¿esposas? ¿De dónde habrían surgido...?

-Z-Zoro, ¿q-qué estás...?- intente de nuevo hablar, pero no me dejó terminar. Sintiendo como empezaba a pellizcarme con una de sus manos un pezón mío y a besar mi cuello, empecé a gemir sin darme cuenta.

-Sanji... eres hermoso- me susurró Zoro haciéndome sonrojar, para luego morder levemente mi lóbulo. Sus manos no paraban quietas, me recorrían por todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo se centraban en mis botones, haciendo retorcer de placer, mientras intentaba que mis gemidos no se oyeran.

-Venga, Sanji, quiero escucharte- me volvió a susurrar Zoro, empezando a masturbar mi miembro, que ya empezaba a endurecerse debajo de sus dedos. No puede contenerme.

-Z-Zoro... A-aah- empecé a gemir si darme cuenta, ¿desde cuándo el marimô tenía esa faceta sensual? Poco a poco, sentí como Zoro abandonaba la parte de mi cuello y clavícula, para dirigirse a mi torso, mientras seguía masturbándome de una forma tan lenta, que me hacía querer pedirle más movimiento allí abajo.

Empezó a morder y succionar uno de mis botones, mientras que con la mano libre tomaba el otro. Sentía que pronto me vendría...

-Z-Zoro... V-voy a ahh...- son embargo no paró, al contrario empezó a acariciarme un poco más deprisa mientras estrujaba en el lugar exacto para que sintiera más placer.

Al final, me vine en su mano. Vi, jadeante, como Zoro subía su mano y lamía mi esencia, si seguía así de sexy, sería capaz de pedirle que me lo hiciera de una condenada vez.

Dejo un poco de esencia en sus dedos y empezó a contonear con ellos mi entrada, pronto sentí el primer intruso. Me queje ante tal acto, pero empecé a sentir más y más placer, hasta el punto que ya no sabía cuántos intrusos estaban dentro mía, era jodidamente bueno. Sin darme cuenta, también empecé a mover mis caderas buscando más contacto y viendo como Zoro me sonreía de forma cálida, disfrutando del espectáculo que le daba.

-Z-Zoro... p-por faahvor... aah...- gemí mirándole con ojos llorosos para que entrara otra cosa. Me quejé de frustración al sentir que los intrusos se iban de mi entrada que palpitaba en busca de algo.

Las manos del marimô empezaron a recorrer mis piernas, dándome escalofríos y luego el miembro de Zoro empezó a entrar en mí. Solo sentí placer, mientras pedía más y más a Zoro, que jadeaba en mi oreja y yo gemía más y más alto, quería sentirlo, quería sentir aquellos siempre... Pronto sentí que me venía entre ambos cuerpos. Y Zoro también estaba al punto de venirse, pero intentó salir de mí antes de que pasara, pero no se lo permití, empujando con mis piernas su cuerpo. Sentí toda su esencia dentro mía, llenándome... Luego salió de mí, también me quejé al sentirme vacío y como su esencia caía por mis muslos hasta la cama. Zoro me miraba cálidamente deshaciéndose de las esposas de mis manos, y luego me acariciaba la cabeza con una mano.

-Z-Zoro...- suspiré aún intentando recuperar el aliento, llevando una de mis manos a su cara y acariciarle la mejilla. Él empezó a besármela con amor. En ese momento me di cuenta al ver sus hermosos ojos...

-T-te amo...- susurré...

**Fin del Sueño de Sanji Fin POV Sanji**

* * *

And That's it xDD, vale, ante todo, gomen por tardarme -.- ya advertí que soy lenta en este tipo de cosas, ya que le doy demasiadas vueltas a las historias y además el cole me manda muchas cosas de trabajos y deberes, además de exámenes y tal DDD: y aún tengo que continuar otro fic TT-TT, no preocuparse la gente que sigue mi otro fic, tardará mucho en actualizar peo prometo actualizar x33

Sooo~ aunque en este fic me tardé, he decidido meter lemon para que me perdonéis 8'DD aunque también tenía ganas de meter ya un dichoso lemon xDD

Y bueno a la gente que me ha enviado reviews, GRACIAS A TODOS! Como escritora me encanta leer vuestros reviews x33 y pss espero veros de new.

Espero reviews, u know, me dan de comer y si tenéis alguna idea y tal, pss ponerla en práctica e intentaré meterla y si no, pss lo siento, siempre intento meter ideas de lectores en mis fics x333

Byeee! x33


	3. Conociendo a los niños

Ante todo, los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, sino a **Eiichiro Oda** (qué bien te lo tenías callado Odachin x33)

* * *

**Pov Sanji**

Me desperté alterado de aquel sueño. Aunque alterado era una sensación secundaria comparada con lo que tenía entre mis piernas.

¡Por el amor de Kami-sama! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No recuerdo que se me haya quedado así antes! Pensé sorprendido al ver la dureza y rigidez que podía conseguir Sanji junior. Nunca, en toda mi vida he visto que llegará a estar así... Y lo que es peor y lo que más me aterraba... Nunca me había hecho esto un sueño húmedo con alguna otra mujer, pero con ese estúpido marimô...

Me sonrojé más de lo que estaba al recordar ese sueño y lo que es peor... mis últimas palabras... Creo que este tema de ser "gays" me está afectando demasiado, para llegar a esta situación...

Lo toqué mínimamente, dejando escapar un jadeo de placer ante esa leve caricia. Primero debería quitarme esa presión antes de saber cómo encarar la próxima vez a Zoro...

Empecé a acariciar mi miembro lentamente, disfrutando de aquella sensación de placer. ¿Tan duro me había puesto por un sueño húmedo? Sentía mi límite pronto... cada vez más, hasta que...

-¡Sanji! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Ya sé que te encanta estar siempre impecable! ¡Pero el agua aquí no es gratis!- gritó Zoro desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Y-ya voy...- tartamudee después del tan preciado orgasmo causado al escuchar a Zoro. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Ni que fuera de verdad gay. Me reí para mis adentros de mi pensamiento mientras salía de la bañera. Pero me quedé paralizado al pensar "de verdad" en esa probabilidad. ¿Sería eso posible? Pero... yo amo a las mujeres, eso es tan extraño...

Oí como Zoro al otro lado de la puerta volvía a golpearla más fuerte.

-Ya voy...- grité todo lo fuerte que podía para que me escuchará y se fuera, lo que resulto al oír sus pasos alejarse de la puerta -estúpido marimô- susurré riéndome mientras me colocaba los boxers.

-¡Lo he oído!- se quejó mi "marido" desde lejos.

-Esa era la intención, mi querido marimô- canté riéndome del carácter del alga mientras me ponía la camisa, y bajando la voz suspiré recordando de nuevo al marimô y a mí en aquella cama -esa era la intención...

**Fin Pov Sanji**

Sanji salía ya vestido del cuarto de baño, peinándose sus cabellos cuando encontró al peliverde fuera con una cara entre enfurecida y resignada.

-¿Qué? Ya he salido- le dijo burlón Sanji con una sonrisilla de niño bueno que no engañó para nada a Zoro, es más lo enfureció más.

-No estoy de broma, voy a ir a recoger a Ace y a Luffy del colegio y quiero que vengas- le aclaró con un tono lo más respetuoso posible el hombre, mientras le quitaba el peine a Sanji y lo dejaba en el baño para luego cogerlo de la muñeca y llevarlo hacia el coche. Lo que no vio él fue el sonrojo que había aparecido en la blanca piel de Sanji al cogerle de la muñeca.

Sanji, ya en el coche, sacudió su cabeza para intentar de pensar en eso, viendo como luego entraba Zoro a su lado para conducir.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres conducir?- le preguntó Sanji temeroso a Zoro mientras encendía el motor.

-Pues claro, ¿cómo si no vamos a ir a recogerlos?- rió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo el peliverde.

-Solo espero que no nos perdamos- susurró burlón Sanji mientras se ponía el cinturón. Zoro lo volvió a ver enfurecido y Sanji se hizo el loco mirando por la ventana.

-Por supuesto que no me voy a perder, nunca me he perdido y...- el peliverde fue cortado por una risa sarcástica de Sanji -... ¡y! he ido muchas veces a recogerlos.

-Vale, vale, yo confió en ti mi "maridito gruñón"- reía otra vez Sanji mientras le estrujaba las mejillas con su mano al peliverde como hacían las ancianas. Zoro gruñón e hizo además de morder su mano para que la quitará.

Media hora después, Sanji y Zoro seguían conduciendo y dando vueltas por las grandes calles de la ciudad. Sanji intentando aguantarse la risa y soltando pequeños piques para que el peliverde se enfadara más y Zoro enfadado intentando no parar de golpe de coche y empujar a Sanji fuera de él para que lo dejara en paz, pero siguió conteniéndose.

-Sí que está lejos el cole de los niños, ¿no "cariño"?- seguía picando Sanji, Zoro gruñía hasta las narices de aguantar al rubio -¡oh, venga marimô! No te enfades, sabes que lo hago con todo el cariño del mundo.

-Síi, cariño...- suspiró sarcástico Zoro volviendo girar de nuevo -Sé que estaba por aquí...- se decía a sí mismo mirando la carretera, hasta que... -¡ah! ¡Ahí está!- rió triunfal al ver el edificio conocido, volviéndose hacia Sanji con un sonrisa de superioridad -ves, no me he perdido, sabía que estaba por aquí- le dijo mientras volvía su vista buscando aparcamiento.

-"Mi héroe"- rió de nuevo Sanji mientras juntaba sus manos y ponía la voz más aguda.

Aparcaron el coche y esperaron fuera de él a que salieran lo pequeños. Sanji se fumaba un cigarrillo mientras veía a Zoro que estaba sentado en el capó.

-Los quieres mucho, ¿no?- le sonrió Sanji a Zoro, mientras este levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo y luego bajarla con una mirada orgullosa de sus sobrinos.

-Sí...- suspiró Zoro mirando sus manos entrelazadas en las rodillas.

-¿Y para qué querías que viniera?- preguntó Sanji conmovido por el tono que usaba su amigo para hablar de sus sobrinos.

-Si eres parte de mi familia, quiero que te lleves bien con ellos, son muy importantes para mí- le explicaba el peliverde sin levantarle la mirada.

Sanji se sonrojó un poco al oír por la boca del peliverde que él era parte de su familia. Nunca había tenido una familia, sus padres murieron cuando era pequeño y solo estaba con su abuelo que nunca estaba en casa. Ese sentimiento de tener algo a lo que acudir era muy cálido para él.

Pero para conseguir esa familia tendría que pasar primero por Luffy y Ace. Aunque no los conocía mucho, Zoro solía hablar de ellos. Luffy era un niño hiperactivo que, aunque no era muy bueno en el colegio, siempre sacaba sonrisas a todas las personas con las que hablaba. Ace por el contrario era más serio y tímido pero según Zoro era el primero de la clase en todo, así que suponía que él sería el más difícil de tratar.

-Pues entonces, intentaré caerles bien- le declaró Sanji mientras le cogía de la mano a compañero para que lo mirara, lo que funcionó.

Zoro vio esa sonrisa sincera en la cara de Sanji, sacándole a él también otra, mientras le daba un apretón a la mano de Sanji.

Aunque Sanji a veces era un listillo y un pervertido, confiaba en él, ya que siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Además siempre estaba preocupado por él, no sabía por qué, pero al igual que sus sobrinos, necesitaba que Sanji estuviera bien en todos los aspectos. No podría vivir sin oír sus burlas o ver esa ridícula ceja.

Sin darse cuenta, Zoro había levantado su otra mano para tocar la cara de Sanji, que se quedó paralizado al sentir aquella caricia por parte de su amigo. El peliverde parecía ido viéndole.

El timbre del colegio sacó de sus pensamientos al pelieverde, que al verse tan cerca de un Sanji (sonrojado) se separó bruscamente del rubio mientras aclaraba su garganta para disimular su sonrojo. Sanji vio sonrojado como Zoro miraba a la entrada del colegio esperando la llegada de sus sobrinos. Esa cálida caricia le había hecho recordar aquel sueño y le hizo casi besar al peliverde. Dio gracias al timbre del colegio y a quien le hubiese tocado tocarla por haberlo hecho. Si lo hubiera besado seguro que lo despreciaría y le pediría el divorcio para buscar a otra persona que ocupe su lugar. Conocía a Zoro, y él era muy tradicional.

Suspiró para tranquilizarse mientras veía como dos niños morenos corrían hacia el coche. Luffy llegó el primero que se tiró encima de Zoro en un abrazo.

-¡Hola, Zoro! ¿Te has perdido hoy también?- le preguntó sonriendo el pequeño mientras Zoro lo dejaba en el suelo de nuevo y gruñía al escuchar la carcajada de Sanji a su lado.

-No, Luffy, yo no me pierdo- le explicó serio al niño que rió ante lo dicho.

-¡Oye! ¿Tú no eres el compañero policía de Zoro?- le preguntó señalándolo con el dedo el pequeño Luffy. Sanji se agachó para estar a su altura y sonreírle.

-Sí, exacto, soy Sanji. Me quedaré con vosotros un tiempo, así que vine a conoceros- los saludó a ambos que se quedaron mirándolo esperando que dijera algo más. Hasta que Luffy rompió el silencio.

-¿Y saber cocinar rico?- le preguntó entusiasmado.

-Sí, mi abuelo me enseñó, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- le dijo extrañado ante la primera pregunta tan extraña.

-Es que Zoro no sabe cocinar- dijo directo llevándose un capón de su tío.

-¿¡Cómo que no sé!? ¡Sí sé, lo que pasa es que la cocina es difícil de manejar!- gritaba indignado son un pequeño sonrojo al ver como Sanji reía.

-Por eso siempre pide comida por teléfono o compra para calentar- le susurró al oído Luffy al rubio como si le estuviera contándole un secreto.

-Oh, entiendo, guardaré el secreto- susurró Sanji también poniendo un dedo en sus labios en forma de silencio, el moreno rió divertido.

-Me caes bien, eres divertido y sabes hacer carne- reía Luffy mientras entraba en el coche. Sanji sonrió complacido, al menos ya se había ganado a uno. Se giró hacia Ace que aún seguía de pie y le sonrió, Ace miró hacia el otro lado un poco sonrojado y entró también en el coche junto con lo demás.

Esta vez condujo Sanji, asegurándole a Zoro que no era porque se perdiera. Llegaron en menos tiempo del que llegaron a la casa. Sanji cocinó los platos preferidos de los niños para intentar caerles mejor. Y aunque Ace no era muy hablador y no le había dicho nada, a Luffy ya lo tenía conquistado con la carne que le había hecho.

A la hora de dormir, ya lavados ambos chicos, Luffy le pidió a Sanji que le leyera un libro de piratas.

-Con que te gustan los piratas- comentó Sanji mientras leía el pequeño resumen de detrás del libro. Luffy sonrió ya acostado mientras escuchaba atentamente como Sanji le contaba la historia y cambiaba el tono de su voz cada vez que hablaba un personaje distinto. Luffy se lo estaba pasando muy bien con su nuevo "papá", hasta que cayó dormido. Sanji sonrió al encontrar al pequeño dormido. Dejo el libro en la mesita de noche y apagó la luz.

Ahora le tocaba a Ace.

Se dirigió al cuarto del niño, viendo a través de una rendija de la puerta al muchacho con unas revistas que Sanji no llegó a ver porque las ocultaba con otros libros. Tocó a la puerta para entrar, pero este guardó rápidamente la revista bajo su almohada.

-¿S-sí?- preguntó el niño nervioso, pero se tranquilizó al ver pasar a Sanji -Ah, eres tú, creía que era Zoro-san.

-¿Es que no te alegras de verme?- le preguntó Sanji al ver como el muchacho lo ignoraba un poco.

-¿Y para qué estás en mi cuarto?- le preguntó el muchacho a Sanji con cierto tono molesto en su voz.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si podía hablar un momento- le contestó lo más suave que pudo Sanji mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en ella.

-Ya que estás aquí...- le seguía contestando Ace con ese tono molesto.

-Verás, ya que me voy a quedar aquí, quiero llevarme bien con vosotros dos. Con Luffy, bueno, parece que le caigo bien, Pero contigo... parece que no estás muy feliz de tenerme aquí, ¿por qué estás enfadado conmigo?- le preguntaba Sanji un poco nervioso de hablar tan seriamente a un niños, de unos... ¿cuántos le dijo Zoro? ¡11 años! Menos mal que se acordó.

-No es que esté enfadado contigo, pero no me gusta mucho la gente que quiere suplantar a alguien- Sanji lo miró confundido -Eso de comportarte como si nos conocieras de toda la vida, de hacerte el gracioso y cocinarnos, e incluso de pasar a darnos las buenas noches... puede que eso funcione con Luffy pero yo no soy así de ingenuo y pequeño como él- Sanji seguía sin entender -Yo tengo una madre, un padre y un tío. Ya he perdido a dos de ellos y ya superé esas pérdidas, pero no pienso perder a mi tío ni necesito a alguien como tú para intentar suplantar el papel de mi madre- terminó el chico acostándose y apagando la luz de la lámpara, dejando a un Sanji asombrado por las palabras de ese niño. De verdad Zoro tenía razón sobre que era muy listo, casi un genio.

-¿Sabes? No intentaba suplantar a nadie y menos a tu madre, solo tenlo en cuenta- le dijo un poco molesto Sanji para luego salir de cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Se dirigió al salón donde ya se suponía a sí mismo que dormiría a partir de ahora, encontrándose con un Zoro envuelto en papeles y con unas gafas de cerca para leerlos. Parecía muy serio.

-Ya se han acostado Ace y Luffy- le dijo Sanji para sacarlo de esos papeles. Zoro levantó la mirada de ellos para ver a un Sanji en pijama preparado para dormir -Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos a acostar, así que ¿podrías quitarte de mi cama?- le sonreía Sanji refiriéndose al sofá.

-Ah, sí, ya voy, solo estaba mirando lo de la herencia y tal- le explicaba un cansado Zoro mientras se quitaba las gafas y restregaba sus dedos por sus ojos cansados de leer.

-¿Al final te dejan hacerlo o no ha servido para nada nuestra "boda"?- le preguntó sentándose junto a él Sanji.

-Mañana iré de nuevo a ver qué me dicen- le dijo Zoro cogiendo varios papeles e intentando ordenarlos en una carpeta.

Sanji asintió mientras Zoro recogía los papeles y los dejaba en un escritorio, cogió una manta y se dispuso a dormir, pero Zoro le volvió a hablar.

-Oye, no hace falta que duermas ahí, sino quieres- le dijo mirando desconfiado al sofá -Seguro que mañana te dolerá la espalda y lo digo por experiencia.

-¿Y dónde piensa que dormiré?- le preguntó levantándose levemente Sanji.

-Pues conmigo.

Sanji casi se cae del sofá al oírlo. ¡Qué durmiera con él!

-¿P-Pero qué dices?- tartamudeo Sanji sonrojado, Zoro se volvió a él.

-Tranquilo, ni que mordiera. Además mi cama es bastante amplia, ni nos tocaremos- le aseguró Zoro riéndose del comportamiento que había adquirido Sanji.

Sanji aceptó y se dirigió con Zoro a su habitación. Encontrándose, como había dicho Zoro, con una espaciosa cama donde podrían dormir incluso tres personas.

Sanji se dirigió a la parte derecha de la cama y se tumbó en ella. Mientras Zoro se iba al baño para asearse antes de irse a dormir.

**Pov Sanji**

La verdad es que está cama se siente muy bien. Ahora entiendo los días en los que Zoro llegaba tarde por dormirse.

Me giré para apagar lámpara, pero me llegó el olor característico de Zoro desde la almohada. Era tan embriagante, que me hacia cerrar los ojos poco a poco. Estaba ya casi dormido, hasta que oí como Zoro entraba. Me sonrojé rápidamente. Zoro está SOLO con una diminuta toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras se iba secando el pelo. Podía ver ese hermoso torso moreno marcado con numerosas cicatrices dándome ganas de tirarme encima y lamerlas todas y cada una de ellas. Pero la que más llamaba la atención era la que lo partía en dos. Aquella cicatriz que le hizo a aquel tipo por mi culpa. Me sentí un poco culpable de ello. Pero, ¿qué digo? Deja de pensar de esa forma tan pervertida del marimô. Vi como Zoro deshacía el nudo de la toalla.

Me giré para darle la espalda al ver que se disponía a cambiarse ahí mismo. Mi corazón moriría ahí mismo al ver a un marimô totalmente desnudo ante mis ojos. ¡Ay! ¡Deja de pensar en eso, seguro que tiene lo mismo que tú, idiota! Me volvía a regañar una y otra vez por pensar así de mi compañero.

Sentí un hundimiento de la cama y me giré al ver que el marimô, ya vestido con unos pantalones de pijama, se había tumbado a mi izquierda.

-Buenas noches, "cariño"- reí con sarcasmo oyendo como el marimô gruñía en respuesta. No podía desperdiciar este momento para molestar al marimô, era mi hobby favorito -Y yo que creía que hoy me darías una gran noche, al fin de cuentas es nuestra noche de bodas- seguía riendo. Entonces ocurrió algo extraño.

-Bueno, sí tu quieres "amor mío"- rió esta vez Zoro, sintiendo como una de sus manos me acariciaba la espalda y la otra la deslizaba por mi pecho en un extraño abrazo -Al fin y al cabo eres mi esposo, ¿no? Todo esto es muy normal- seguía riendo y yo reía de forma nerviosa, si seguía acariciándome la espalda y el pecho así, habría un pequeño problema con Sanji junior, y uno bien gordo.

-Bah, buenas noches, ero-cook- rió por última vez Zoro al ver que "supuestamente" no me hacían efecto sus bromas. Me giré para verlo.

-¿Y ese nuevo mote?- le pregunté extrañado, normalmente es solo "cejillas" o algo así.

-No sabía que cocinaras, así que acostúmbrate a él- dijo también dándose la vuelta para quedar muy "cerca" de mi cara.

Nos quedamos mirando, a mí parecer, mucho tiempo, casi podía sentir su respiración y ese característico olor suyo, que ya no estaba solo en la almohada de debajo de mi cabeza, sino también por todo mi cuerpo.

Me giré nervioso, dándole la espalda. No quería que nuestra extraña relación desapareciese, era lo único que me quedaba.

-Hasta mañana- le susurré. Y lo último que sentí antes de caer dormido fue otro movimiento de la cama y un suspiró del marimô.

**Fin Pov Sanji**


	4. Surprise Surprise

**Pov Sanji**

Me desperté temprano, viendo como el marimô dormía a pierna suelta y echando babas. Me habría gustado tener una cámara a mano para poder reírme de él en un futuro.

Fui a hacer el desayuno, sabiendo que hoy era mi primer día de casado ¿Casado? Qué raro me sigue sonando, aunque si es con el marimô... No, no, no, yo siempre he querido casarme con una señorita preciosa que tuviese mucha peCHonalidad (N/A: sí, lo he puesto bien xD). Pero de todas formas, el marimô me salvó la vida, le debería estar mucho más agradecido, aunque nunca me esperaba que fuera a pedirme matrimonio, no de la forma que me gustar... ¡Qué no! Joder, estoy demasiado confundido por la mañana temprano. Desde que tuve ese estúpido sueño no dejo de pensar en el marimô... ¿Qué será lo que me pase? Podría ser...

Me miré las manos de arriba abajo y en el cristal buscando indicios de algo verde, pero no. Parece que aún no se me ha pegado su estupidez, aunque no me extrañaría con ese pelo, muchas veces he pensado que puede contagiar alguna enfermedad de musgos.

Me reí de mis ocurrencias, debería escribir estos insultos en una libreta o algo así...

**Fin Pov Sanji.**

Zoro entró a la cocina-comedor viendo cómo Sanji se estaba riendo el sólo sin darse cuenta de su presencia, lo que le extraño bastante.

-Oe, Sanji...- le llamó dándole un golpecito en el hombro, asustando a su marido.

-¿Q-Qué haces marimô?- le preguntó Sanji con una mano en el corazón como si le hubiera dado un ataque.

-Y me preguntas a mí, tú eres el que parece un loco riéndose solo- le dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a la mesa, esperando su desayuno.

-E-Es sólo que me acordé de algo gracioso- le contestó un poco ruborizado al ser pillado de esa forma y dándole la espalda para seguir haciendo el desayuno. Pasó un buen rato mientras Sanji batía con ganas los huevos, había pensado en hacerle una tarta a los niños -¿Y los niños?- preguntó al darse cuenta de que faltaban en la mesa.

**Pov Zoro**

Este ero-cook le afectaba demasiado la cocina o qué le pasaba, encima que me preocupo por él. Vi cómo se giró dándome la espalda para seguir cocinando y yo me quedé mirándole dicha espalda.

Aún estaba un poco adormilado, así que supongo que mis actos no eran hechos a voluntad propia. Lo digo, porque sin darme cuenta, empecé a bajar la mirada hasta encontrarme con su redondito trasero, que se movía un poco ya que el dueño del mismo seguía moviéndose al cocinar.

Nunca me había fijado, pero tiene un trasero lindo y parece tan apretado...

Sin darme cuenta me había recostado en la mesa aún siguiendo mirando esa parte del ero-cook. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando con la imagen de ese trasero en mi memoria. Y se me formó una pregunta ¿Cómo sería tener sexo con el rubio?

De repente se me apareció en la cabeza una imagen demasiado excitante para mi asombro: un Sanji ruborizado, gimiendo debajo mía pidiéndome más...

-¿Y lo niños?- esa pregunta por parte de mi marido me sorprendió, saltando de mi asiento más despierto de lo que quisiera ¡¿De dónde demonios había sacado yo esa imagen de Sanji?!

-P-Pues durmiendo s-supongo- dije levantándome todo lo deprisa que pude para ir al servicio ¡Esto no me está pasando!

-Oe, marimô, ¿a dónde vas ahora? El desayuno ya está- me llamo el ero-cook poniendo los huevos fritos en los platos.

-A-Al servicio, ahora vengo- corrí al cuarto de baño. Hasta que me di cuenta de la hora -¡Sanji, despierta a los niños, sino llegarán tarde!- le grité antes de cerrar la puerta.

**Fin Pov Zoro**

**Pov Sanji**

Pero qué le pasaba a ese imbécil por la mañana temprano. En fin, tendré que hacer yo todo, otra vez.

Puse los cuatro platos en la mesa del comedor, todo preparado para que no pasaran hambre los tres niñitos de la casa. Sí he dicho tres, a estas alturas considero al marimô un muchacho más.

Primero fui a la habitación del más pequeño. Después de cómo se puso Ace ayer, sólo me faltaba que se pusiera hecho una furia por despertarle. Abrí la puerta del chibi Luffy y me acerqué a la cama.

¡Pero qué cosa más linda! Admito que no soy mucho de niños, pero los considero lindos cuando duermen. Le moví un poco el hombro.

-Venga, Luffy ya es hora de levantarse- le llamé al moreno, haciendo que se acurrucará más entre las sábanas de piratas.

-No quiero ir a la escuela, se está mejor en la camita- murmuraba el pequeño aún enrollándose en las sábanas. En fin, habrá que ir a por el plan B.

-Entonces el desayuno que he preparado no lo quieres, ummm, bueno, seguramente a Zoro no le importe comer un poco más- dije tranquilamente mientras me iba yendo hacia la puerta. Pero antes de poder poner un pie fuera de la habitación, Luffy salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Arreglé la habitación del pequeño, bueno lo intenté.

-¡Desayunoo!- se oyó por el pasillo. Al menos tiene energía por las mañanas.

Iba a ir a despertar a Ace, pero cuando estaba a unos pasos de su habitación, el pequeño salió tranquilamente, arreglado y listo para ir al colegio. Pasó por mi lado sin mirarme directo a la cocina. ¡Maldito criajo! Bueno, al menos haré su cama y ordenaré su cuarto. Así si viene, le echaré el sermón para fastidiarle.

-Muajajaja, es el plan perfecto- me reí yo solo, dándome cuenta de lo loco que sonaba eso.

Entré a la habitación del pequeño. ¡Maldición! Estaba todo arreglado, incluso la cama hecha. Pero este muchacho qué era.

Iba a salir de la habitación, cuando algo me llamó la atención de debajo de la cama. Parecía una revista o algo así. Me agaché y la cogí entre mis manos. Casi se me cae la propia revista al verla.

Era... Era... ¡Una revista homosexual! ¡¿C-Cómo?! Bueno, tampoco era muy fuerte, solo salían hombres semidesnudos, pero en un chiquillo de 11 años me extraña mucho. Bueno no me extrañaba tanto, a su edad yo también intentaba empezar a comprarme este tipo de revistas, ¡pero con mujeres!

-¡¿Q-Qué demonios haces aquí?!- gritó de repente Ace, entrando a la habitación con un portazo y quitándome la revista de las manos para guardarla detrás de su espalda. Estaba sonrojado. De repente, la idea de molestarlo se me fue de la cabeza. Con que por eso estaba de mal humor...

-Ace, eso...

-¡C-Cállate, eso no te incumbe!- me cortó el moreno, empezando a empujarme para salir. Le corté antes de que me echara de todo.

-Ace, esto sí que me incumbe, así que por eso estabas tan enfadado conmigo- le pregunté poniendo mis manos en la cadera.

-N-No, lo que te dije ayer era vedad. ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver que quieras aprovecharte de nosotros!- me gritó a la cara aún con el sonrojo en la cara. Me agaché hasta estar a su altura.

-Ace, escucha, que seas gay no es malo, no tienes por qué enfadarte- le dije con el tono más suave que pude colocando una mano en su hombro. Él miraba hacia otro lado.

-T-Tú no lo entiendes...- susurró con los ojos acuosos como si fuera a llorar.

-Claro que lo entiendo, es extraño porque todos lo dicen, ¿no?

-S-Sanji, es que tú también...

-No, No, No- grité un poco nervioso y con un sonrojo en la cara mientras movía mis manos en señal de negación. Aunque si pienso en Zoro... -O eso creo...- ¡Qué no! ¡Qué el marimô no me gustaa!

Ace me miraba extrañado. Me volvía a arrodillar hasta su altura.

-Pero aunque no lo sea, mientras encuentres a una persona que te gusta, da igual que sea hombre o mujer, lo importante es que le quieras, ¿vale?- dios, qué profundo me he vuelto.

-V-Vale- dijo el pequeño mirando hacia el suelo con un sonrojo más notable. Le sonreí y le revolví el pelo para luego levantarme. -Ahora, venga, que el desayuno se va a enfriar- dije mientras el pequeño iba a salir, pero lo volvía a llamar -Ace...

-¿Sí?- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Y si necesitas a alguien que te de consejos sobre este tipo de cosas, aquí me tienes- le sonreí cogiéndole la revista y volviéndola a poner debajo de la cama. Ace asintió deprisa con ese lindo sonrojo en su cara para luego irse a desayunar, siguiéndole yo luego de volver a echar una última mirada a esa revista.

**Fin Pov Sanji**

Toda la familia estaba desayunando en el comedor, hablando entre sí sobre temas sin importancia. Hasta que el sonido de un móvil los sacó a todos de la conversación. Zoro contestó.

-¿Sí? [...] Sí, soy yo [...] Sí, iré en seguida hacia allí [...] Sí, también está aquí conmigo [...] Ah, vale se lo diré- terminó colgando. Sanji preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Era el jefe, dijo que tenía que ir a la comisaría sobre un asunto de papeleo o algo así. Y que te dijera que tienes unos cuantos días libres porque estamos hasta arriba de personal- dijo tranquilamente el peliverde tomándose de un sorbo el café para levantarse.

-Así que tengo como unas mini-vacaciones- dijo Sanji apoyándose en su mano.

-Sí, así que me viene de perla. Tendrás que llevar a los niños a las ocho al colegio, yo no puedo. Tengo que irme ya- le dijo mirando la hora que quedaba aún media hora.

-Está bien. De todas formas llamar si veis que os falta gente- le siguió el rubio al peliverde a la salida.

-No lo creo, de todas formas esta noche es posible que llegue tarde, así que ocúpate de los niños y recógelos a las dos del mediodía (N/A: este horario es el que tenía yo cuando estaba en primaria, así que no sé si en otros países sean iguales o muy diferentes xD).

-Ah, entonces, espera un momento- le paró Sanji al peliverde cuando iba a subir al coche, desapareciendo por la puerta para luego salir con una cajita de bento* en sus manos -Ten, por si tienes hambre o algo- dijo mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado. Zoro miró detenidamente el bento en sus manos y sonrió dulcemente para luego coger la cajita y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla al rubio.

-Gracias, cariño...- susurró para luego meterse al coche con un sonrojo que pasó desapercibido por el rubio. Aunque Sanji también estaba fuertemente sonrojado.

Sanji después de salir de un extraño trance, decidió meterse en la casa, pero al girarse se encontró con los dos niños en la puerta: Luffy sonriendo intensamente y Ace mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado.

-¿Q-Qué estáis haciendo? Venga, terminar de desayunar que os tengo que llevar al colegio- les dijo sonrojado a más no poder, mientras entraba a la casa. Pero Luffy lo paró.

-A Sanji le gusta el tío shi shi shi- reía divertido el niño, haciendo que riera también Ace mientras nuestro pobre rubio se ponía del color de tomate.

-¡P-Pero qué dices!- gritó persiguiendo a los pequeños que reían divertidos.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y de hacer comentarios que hacían sonrojarse al pobre rubio. Sanji los llevó a los dos al colegio, sin perderse, lo que impresionó a los dos pequeños, que ya estaban acostumbrados a perderse antes de ir al colegio.

El día era hermoso, Sanji ordenaba la casa y pensaba qué hacer para comer, hasta que cuando fue a sacar la basura se encontró con una extraña sorpresa: alguien estaba fisgando en la basura.

-¡Oiga! ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?! ¡Esa es nuestra basura!- gritó Sanji al ver un tipo raro, tenía el pelo de un color lila apagado y con una extraña máscara que le hacía ver como a un psicópata (N/A: he decidido poner a este tipo como el "malo" porque lo odio con toda mi alma, no sé si habrá gente que piense igual que yo, pero bueh~).

-Técnicamente cuando está fuera la basura es propiedad del estado- dijo mientras se quitaba unos guantes de látex que llevaba puestos. -Soy Spandam. Vengo ordenado por el Estado. Verá, me han comunicado que hace dos días o así usted, Sanji Kuroashi se casó con un hombre, Zoro Roronoa, ¿no es cierto?- informaba el hombre mirando a la vez unos documentos en una carpeta.

-Sí, ¿y qué con eso?- preguntó Sanji sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que iba mirando.

-Bueno, verá hay muchas personas que hacen eso de casarse para beneficiarse entre ellos en casos de números de seguros y demás. Es más, hace poco salió un caso en que dos hombres se habían casado para ese tipo de beneficio. Por eso el Estado a decidido investigar a toda pareja gay que se case por si de verdad son homosexuales- explicaba el hombre mientras guardaba algunos periódicos viejos de la basura en una bolsa de plástico. -Bueno, además de eso, ¿puedo hacerle algunas preguntas señor Kuroashi?

Sanji asintió mientras le guiaba hacia dentro de la casa.

-¿Y qué preguntas va a hacerme?- preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba en un sillón, al lado del tipo del Gobierno.

-A ver, como: ¿de verdad está enamorado de su marido?- preguntó directamente el hombre, mirando un papel que tenía. Sanji se quedó sin palabras. La verdad es que en ese aspecto estaba un poco confundido, y más después del sueño que seguía atormentando su pobre alma. Tendría que mentir.

-Claro q-que lo a-amo- contestaba tartamudeando el rubio sonrojado, mientras el hombre hacía una mueca para luego escribir algo en ese mismo folio.

-¿Y qué tal su vida sexual: le complace o no?

-O-Oiga, no creo que esa pregunta...- respondió todavía más sonrojado ante esa pregunta, volviendo a recordar las imágenes de su sueño.

-Ah, claro, ese aspecto es más íntimo- sonrió falsamente el hombre para volver a escribir algo. -Bueno, creo que con esas dos preguntas todo se aclara- dijo guardando la hoja en la carpeta mientras salía de esa casa. -¡Pronto sabrán algo de la investigación respecto a vosotros!- gritó el hombre mientras se subía a un coche y se iba. Dejando a un Sanji muy preocupado con todo aquello.


	5. Amor, amor

Ante todo, los personajes de One piece no me pertenecen, sino a **Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

**Pov Sanji**

Ese tipo me había preocupado demasiado. Habían quedado convincentes mis respuestas, ¿no? Sólo espero que no descubran el pastel. Tendré que decirle al marimô de esto y empezar a buscar a un abogado o algo por si ese tío nos la lía.

-¿Por qué casarse tiene que ser tan complicado?- suspiro a la nada dejando mi cabeza en el mullido sillón en el que antes me había sentado. Miré hacia el reloj, casi era hora de ir a por los niños.

Me levanté, cogí las llaves del coche y fui a por los niños al colegio.

[...]

Estaba esperando a los niños en la puerta, viendo como poco a poco empezaban a salir. Hasta que me fijé que algunos niños se estaban agrupando en una esquina fuera del colegio. Fui a ver qué pasaba desinteresado, hasta que me fijé que en una esquina de todos esos niños estaba Luffy, casi sollozando, intentando hacerse hueco para pasar, ¿qué estaba pasando?

**Fin Pov Sanji**

Un niño tiró al suelo al pequeño Ace, haciendo que los amigos de ese mismo niño los rodearan.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el pequeño Ace- sonreía socarrón el muchacho. -¿Qué te ha pasado hoy en las duchas? Me ha parecido que un amiguito tuyo se endurecía- seguía riéndose, haciendo que los demás niños rieran con él. -¿No me digas que eres maricón?- se carcajeó haciendo que Ace mirara hacia el suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar llorar. Los demás niños también rieron divertidos, pero los que a menos les interesaba la discusión se sorprendieron ante ese hecho.

-No me lo puedo creer.

-Sí, y pensar que siempre me he juntado con él en los recreos.

-¡Qué asco!

Los murmullos hacían eco en los pequeños oídos de Ace, haciendo que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

-¡Oe, dejad a Ace!- se oyó un grito en toda la multitud. Ace palideció al reconocer al pequeño Luffy intentando llegar hasta el mismo niño que le había empujado.

-Anda, pero si es el hermanito de este maricón. Seguro que lo ha estado pervertiendo. Incluso no me extrañaría que se lo hubiera intentado tirar ya. Estás enfermo Ace- cada palabra apuñalaba el pobre alma de Ace que no sabía dónde meterse. Pero esa última frase le hizo enfadar, levantándose de suelo para encarar a ese niño.

-¡¿Te piensas qué le haría eso a mi propio hermano?! ¡El que parece que está enfermo eres tú!- le gritó Ace con todo el valor que pudo, soltando varias risillas de los chicos a su alrededor. El niño en cuestión estaba que no cabía en su furia, ¡se había atrevido aquel maricón a dejar mal delante de sus amigos! Esto no lo iba a consentir, ni mucho menos.

-¡Haré que te tragues tus propias palabras, maricón de mierda!- gritó furioso el niño, cogiendo a Ace por el cuello de la camisa y levantando su puño para golpearlo. Ace cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Pero nunca llegó.

-Oyee, déjalo en paz Touho (N/A: ok, me inventado el nombre de ese niñato xD, no encontraba ningún personaje correcto para que le pegara a Ace-chan T-T)- un voz hizo que Ace abriera los ojos encontrándose con un niño, que parecía un poco más grande que él, de cabello rubio y de ojos profundos, y que estaba sosteniendo la mano cerrada de ese niño.

El niño, llamado Touho, soltó como pudo su mano del agarre del rubio, mirándolo con fastidio. Touho se echó para atrás en cuanto se soltó viendo cómo el rubio se acercaba a ver cómo estaba el moreno.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el rubio a Ace con una mirada preocupada en su rostro. Ace se sonrojo ligeramente al encontrarse con esos ojos profundos, tartamudeando un sí para luego ver cómo el rubio volvía a encarar al niño.

-Marco, no deberías meterte en mis peleas- le amenazó intentando mantener una postura como si no le importara la repentina aparición del rubio.

-Se supone que se le llaman peleas cuando ambos atacantes se pelean y creo yo que él no quería pelear, solo tú- le argumentaba el llamado Marco mirando cómo salía a la luz el nerviosismo del chico de delante suya.

-Sí, bueno, pero esto era diferente. Este niñato es maricón, Marco. Así que si no quieres ser acosado por esa cosa, será mejor que te vayas ahora, antes de que empiece a mirarte el trasero- volvía a reír mientras veía como Ace, detrás de Marco, bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado por la situación.

-¿Y qué si es homosexual?- le preguntó desinteresado el rubio, haciendo que todos en aquel rodal (excepto Luffy, que seguía intentando llegar hasta ellos) se sorprendieran.

-T-Tú no has visto cómo ha tenido una erección de todos nosotros en medio de las duchas. ¡Ha sido asqueroso!- dijo riendo, haciendo enfurecer al rubio delante suya.

-¿Alguien lo ha visto a parte de ti?- preguntó al aire mirando a todos los niños a su alrededor, que se miraban entre ellos negando y murmurando. -Pues parece que nadie lo ha visto, Touho- comentó haciendo una sonrisa ladeada, mirando que el niño los miraba suplicante a sus amigos. -Además, ¿qué hacías tú mirándole el pene a otro hombre?- Esa fue la pregunta que hizo que todos los niños de todo el lugar rieran mirando a Touho.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- gritó la voz de un hombre que solo dos personas reconocieron.

-¡Sanji!- gritó alegre Luffy para irse a abrazar al rubio, para luego señalar al niño que había pegado a Ace desde el principio. -Ese niño ha pegado a Ace y yo estaba intentando defenderlo, pero no me han dejado- le explicaba con pelos y señales al rubio, haciendo un tierno pucherito.

Sanji escondió su mirada con el flequillo para luego levantar la mirada con una expresión que hizo que todos los niños, excepto los tres, les recorriera un escalofrío, sobre todo al niño señalado por Luffy.

-¿Qué ha hecho qué?- la cara de Touho era un poema, mientras veía cómo el terrorífico rubio, dejaba en el suelo al moreno. Para luego levantarse, encendiendo un cigarrillo y colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos. -No soy mucho de pegar a los niños...- suspiraba el rubio, que le había hecho paso hasta quedar enfrente del niño. -Pero si hay que dar una lección, la daré- dijo levantando poco a poco su pierna izquierda.

-¡C-Correeer!- gritaron los más valientes para luego salir corriendo todos, el primero Touho. Pero si miraban hacia atrás podían ver a un muy enfadado Sanji corriendo detrás suya.

-¡Desgraciados! ¡Venid aquí y sabréis lo que significa ser pateado!- gritaba persiguiendo a Touho, mientras Marco, Ace y Luffy lo miraban desde el mismo sitio en el que se habían quedado.

-Shi shi shi, Sanji es divertido- reía Luffy viendo como el rubio golpeaba alguno, no muy fuerte, pero sí lo necesario para dejarles un chichón bien visible.

Marco se dirigió a Ace ahora.

-Siento que te hayan metido en problemas, les falta inteligencia- le explicaba el rubio a Ace, mientras se rascaba el cuello.

-No importa, además después de esta paliza de Sanji, no creo que se me vuelan a acercar- dijo Ace viendo aún como Sanji los perseguía.

-Bueno, de todas formas, si se vuelven a meter contigo dímelo, ¿vale?- le dijo Marco colocando una mano en la cabeza morena, haciendo que Ace se sonrojara. Para luego despedirse de los dos hermanos. Ace se quedó mirando por dónde se había ido el rubio.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos- se acercó Sanji a los dos hermanos (dejando a lo lejos un montón de niños con la marca de una suela de zapato en las cabezas).

-¡Sí!- asintieron ambos.

[...]

-¿Te encuentras bien Ace?- le preguntó Sanji desde el asintiendo del coche, mirándole por el retrovisor. Ace asintió con una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, alguien me ayudó hasta que apareciste- dijo sonrojándose.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?- preguntaba sonriendo Sanji sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros.

-N-Nadie- volvía a sonrojarse más el pequeño. Sanji sonrió ante esa imagen, volviendo a poner su mirada en la carretera.

[...]

-Ya estoy aquí- suspiraba cansado Zoro, haciendo aparición en la cocina, en la que todos cenaban. Sanji fue el primero en levantarse para ponerle un plato a peliverde.

-Tío, tío, hoy casi pegan a Ace- le explicaba entusiasmado Luffy al peliverde.

-Ah, ¿sí?- dijo mirando a Ace, que seguía comiendo avergonzado de que hoy fuera él el tema del día.

-Sí, pero llegó Sanji y pateó a todos esos niños, ha sido muy gracioso- reía el pequeño recordando la escena. Zoro rió al imaginárselo.

-Tenía que haber estado yo. Habría sido demasiado gracioso- seguía riendo, viendo cómo Sanji se sonrojaba levemente y seguía comiendo.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar. Zoro acostó a los dos en sus respectivas habitaciones para luego volver a la suya, en la que se encontraba Sanji leyendo.

Fue al cuarto de baño, se ducho y se puso unos pantalones de pijama, para luego salir y ver que Sanji seguía igual. Se iba a acostar, pero Sanji habló.

-Zoro, hoy ha venido un tipo del gobierno- le habló intentando sonar tranquilo, pero se le notaba el nerviosismo en la voz.

-¿Y qué quería?- preguntó serio Zoro, conociendo a su amigo. Y cuando Sanji le hablaba por su nombre, eso era malo.

-Dice que seremos investigados, porque piensan que es solo un matrimonio para beneficiarnos económicamente y por lo tanto es ilegal- le explicó Sanji bajando la mirada. Tenía que haber mentido mejor.

Zoro montó en cólera.

-¡¿Cómo que investigarnos?! ¡¿Quiénes se creen?!- gritaba enfadado al levantarse de un salto de la cama y andando en círculos. Si hubiera estado ahí le hubiera pegado un puñetazo a ese tipejo.

-Zoro, esto es serio. Podrían meternos en la cárcel. Nos quitarían a los niños- sollozaba Sanji tapándose con las manos. Zoro se sorprendió cuando dijo "nos" en lugar de "te". Al parecer Sanji se había encariñado con los niños. Eso le hizo sonreír. Acercándose al rubio hasta abrazarlo, esperando que Sanji le pegara una patada que nunca llegó, sino que se aferró a su espalda, empezando a llorar.

-Tranquilo, mañana iremos a por un abogado y nos dirá qué hacer- le tranquilizaba acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

-¿D-De verdad?- preguntó Sanji levantando la vista, encontrándose con los ojos penetrantes de Zoro. Zoro se fascinó con la imagen de un Sanji llorando.

-Sí...- respondió acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de Sanji y acercándose poco a poco a él hasta pactar lo dicho en un tierno beso.

Zoro recostó a Sanji en la mullida cama bajo suya, empezando a profundizar el beso. Las lenguas danzaban entre las dos bocas en una batalla en la que ambos eran vencedores. Pero esa batalla tuvo que cesar al quedarse los dos sin aliento.

Zoro atacó rápidamente el cuello blanco del rubio, que gimió ante la sensación. Las manos del peliverde fueron quitando los molestos botones de la camisa-pijama de Sanji hasta por fin dejar descubrir un pálido pecho.

Zoro levantó levemente la vista al ver la cara sonrojada de Sanji, volviendo a bajar y atacar directamente a uno de los botones rosados de Sanji. Sanji gimió levemente más alto al notar esa sensación extraña, pero placentera de tener al peliverde dándole placer con sus manos y su boca.

Poco a poco, las manos del peliverde fueron a parar a la cintura del rubio, encontrándose con el molesto pantalón. Pero cesó al verlo: Sanji estaba excitado, eso se podía notar con su ano, pero temblaba y un deje de miedo estaba reflejado en ojos. Zoro le sonrió sabiendo que esa sería la primera vez de Sanji, sería mejor no asustarlo, pero se ayudaría a ambos al menos.

Dejó libre ambos miembros, juntándolos y masturbándolos juntos.

Sanji gimió. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el ser masturbado por el miembro y la mano de otro hombre fuera tan excitante.

-Ahhh...- suspiró fascinado al sentir como el pulgar de Zoro rozaba y jugueteaba con la punta del suyo que ya empezaba a mezclarse el presemen con el del otro miembro. Se sentía casi en el cielo. Y consiguió tocarlo cuando Zoro volvía a atacar su cara y su cuello dando tiernos besos y mordidas.

Poco a poco, Zoro sentía que se venía, pero a Sanji le falta una poco más. Lo notaba porque su miembro estaba hinchado pero el de Sanji no tanto, decidió hacer algo al respecto. No sería él el que se viniera el primero.

-¡Aah!- Sanji gritó al sentirse traspasar el mismísimo cielo al sentir como Zoro dejaba de máturbale para tragarse literalmente su miembro con la boca, mientras él mismo se seguía masturbando.

Sanji no lo sabía, aunque ya se lo estaba temiendo. Pero el tener a un Zoro haciéndole una felación mientras se masturbaba era el puto santo cielo (puto y santo se anulan = el cielo).

Pronto fue Sanji el primero que veía los indicios de venirse.

-¡Z-Zoro, m-me ahh...!- le decía, aunque no pudo a terminar la frase antes de venirse en la boca de su marido. Sintiendo que el cansancio lo vencía pronto.

Zoro también se vino después de Sanji, que se tragó la esencia del mismo, dándose cuenta de la cantidad.

-Oe, Sanji, te viniste mucho- le regañaba para ver que Sanji se había dormido nada más terminar, lo que le enterneció.

Arregló como pudo a Sanji, mientras el mismo intentaba limpiar también la corrida que había hecho en las sábanas.

Se acurrucó al lado del rubio, viendo cómo dormía con una sonrisilla tontorrona en sus labios. Zoro también sonrió antes de caerse dormido.

* * *

Well, he decidido dar algunas palabras a los que me dan reviews x33, espero que no os importe, pero en serio amo demasiado contestar reviews *AAAA*

**Naghi-tan: **Yo never dejaría un fic sin acabar, aunque es verdad que suelo tardar mucho por mi vaguería pero siempre intento subir x33 y sí, me pasaré a leer tus fics, no te preocupes, aunque pienso que a lo mejor ya me los habré leído, suelo leer muchos fics 8'DD

**konohanabaku: **yo también lo desearía, creo que he sido demasiado buena con él (fuck! *le hace budúh al idiota ese*)

**DuMa1006: **pss ya está aquí la actualización, aunque no esperes mucho de mí, soy vaga, pienso en los capis futuros pero me da pereza escribirlos (escritora mala, shuu~)

**The wanted: **Qué bien que ya vieras la peli, la verdad es que me encanta esa peli, y si quieres te animo que hagas un fic sobre ello, te lo pasas bastante bien xD Y por supuesto que no acabará de esa forma, soy demasiado fujoshi para eso xD

Byee! x33


End file.
